山田 寅吉
山田　寅吉 (Yamada Torakichi) is a member of SS Limited. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 15/141 Team: SS Limited Street Name: 本家一番星 (Honke Ichiban Boshi, Originator First Star) Car: TYPE-Y33C Color: 25/25/25 Profile: チームリーダーである高橋とは昔からの腐れ縁 この場所とスピードを誰よりも愛している Translation: Longtime inseparable friend of the team leader, Takahashi Loves this place and speed more than anyone Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 25/372 Team: SS Limited Street Name: 本家一番星 (Honke Ichiban Boshi, Originator First Star) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-Y33CV Color: 35/35/35 Profile: 環状線内回りを走っているらしい。 チームリーダーである高橋とは昔からの腐れ縁。 昼は仕事で毎日ココを走っている。誰よりもこの場所を 愛し、そして誰よりもスピードを求めている。 Translation: Seems to be running at the kanjō inner loop. Longtime inseparable friend of the team leader, Takahashi. He runs here every afternoon for his work. He loves speed more than anyone, and seeks speed more than anyone. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 18/400 Team: SS Limited Street Name: 本家一番星 (Honke Ichiban Boshi, Originator First Star) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-Y33CV Main Color: 94/35/119 Sub Color: 79/79/79 Profile: 先代のリーダー。現在のリーダーである高橋京の素質に 惚れ込み＜ＲＯＬＬＩＮＧ　ＧＵＹ＞から引き込んだ。 同じコンセプトの＜ＭＡＸ　ＲＡＣＩＮＧ＞のリーダー 杉山三平とは競い合う良きライバル。 仕事で毎日首都高を走っているため、誰よりも首都高に 詳しく、誰よりも愛している。モータースポーツとして バトルの認知を夢見ているので、無謀運転や迷惑運転は 極力避けるよう心掛けているのだが？ Translation: Previous leader. Loves the nature of the current leader, Takahashi Kyō, and pulled him from Rolling Guy. Is a good rival to compete with Sugiyama Sanpei and the leader of the similar concept team, Max Racing. Because he runs on the shutokō every day for work, he knows the shutokō in more detail than anyone else, and loves it more than anyone else. Dreams of being recognized as a motorsports battler, so he seems to be trying to avoid reckless and troublesome driving as much as possible? Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 20/309 (Overall 20/599) Team: SS Limited Street Name: 本家一番星 (Honke Ichiban Boshi, Originator First Star) Course: C1 Inner Loop Car: Nissan Cedric 300VIP HY34 Body Color: 95/35/120 Career: 6 Years Job: Transportation business Motto: 寝耳に水 (Complete surprise) Profile: 先代のリーダーで、高橋の素質に惚れ込んでチー ムにひきこんだ。嫌な顔ひとつせずに高橋を送り 出した当時の《ＲＯＬＬＩＮＧ　ＧＵＹ》のリー ダー・小早川悟の度量には感謝している。ライバ ルチームの情報収集には余念がない。 昼は仕事で毎日首都髙を走っているためか、誰よ りもこの場所に詳しく、誰よりもこの場所を愛し ている。モータースポーツとしてのバトルの認知 を夢見ているので、無謀運転や迷惑運転は極力避 けるよう心掛けているのだが……。 Translation: Previous leader, became infatuated with Takahashi's talent and pulled him into the team. He's very grateful to Satoru Kobayakawa, who was leader of Rolling Guy at the time he took Takahashi, for seeing him off without an unpleasant face. He's busy collecting information on rival teams. He runs the shutokō every afternoon for his work, so he knows it in more detail than anyone else, and loves it more than anyone else. He dreams of being recognized in motorsports battles, so he tries to avoid reckless and troublesome driving as much as possible, but... Shutokō Battle X (Xbox 360, 2006) Rival 101/399 Team: SS Limited Street Name: 本家一番星 (Honke Ichiban Boshi, Originator First Star) Course: Shibaura PA Car: Toyota Aristo V300 JZS161 Color: 55, 30, 220 (Solid) Job: Transportation business Profile: 元・ＳＳ　ＬＩＭＩＴＥＤのリーダーで、現リーダーで ある元祖一番星の素質に惚れ込んでＲＯＬＬＩＮＧ　Ｇ ＵＹから引き抜いた。昼は仕事で毎日首都高を走ってい るためか、誰よりもこの場所に詳しく、誰よりもこの場 所を愛している。モータースポーツとしてのバトルの社 会認知を夢見ているので、無謀運転や迷惑運転は極力避 けるよう心掛けているのだが、ついついアツくなりすぎ て迷惑走行してしまうこともあるようだ。 Translation: Former SS Limited leader, he became infatuated with Founder First Star's quality and pulled him from Rolling Guy. Maybe because he runs the shutokō every afternoon for work, he knows the place in more detail than anyone else, and loves it more than anyone else. Because he dreams of recognition in motorsports battles, he tries to avoid reckless and troublesome driving as much as possible, but it seems he sometimes becomes too hot headed and starts driving annoyingly.